Le monstre sous le lit
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - L'enfance, c'est une belle bulle, colorée et douce, pleine de rires, et quand tu grandis, elle explose. Y'a un monstre sous mon lit.


**Le monstre sous le lit**

Le vent souffle.

Ca fait claquer la fenêtre ouverte.

Il fait froid.

Il fait nuit.

Il fait sombre.

Y'a des grincements qui cassent le silence.

J'arrive pas à dormir…

- BOUH !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il éclate de rire. Je croise les bras, furieuse de m'être encore fait avoir. Pourtant, après tout ce temps, je devrais avoir l'habitude. Il me fait ça quasiment chaque mois. Il sors complètement de sous mon lit et s'assoit dessus, à mes pieds. Je le vois sourire dans le noir. Je boude encore plus fort. C'est qu'il est fier de lui, en plus…

- T'es méchant ! je l'accuse d'une voix encore tremblante.

- C'est tellement marrant de te faire peur, petite sœur ! rit-il. Oh, fais pas cette tête !

- Quelle tête ?

- Ben cette tête, là !

- C'est ma tête !

- Oui, ben non.

- Quoi, ma tête ? Elle a quoi, ma tête ?

- Chhht, laisse tomber, petite sœur, à t'énerver comme ça, tu vas réveiller les parents.

- Tant mieux, comme ça maman te mettra un bon coup de pied pour moi !

- Non, là, t'es vache, Gin'. Tu sais comment elle est, quand on la met en pétard, et surtout en plein milieu de la nuit…

Je réfléchis, sourcils froncés ; il a raison. Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ma vengeance sera pour plus tard.

- Génial.

- T'es méchant, quand même ! Pourquoi ça t'amuse de me faire peur, comme ça ?

- T'as rien compris, quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça fait comme si j'étais méchant.

- Et débile comme tout en plus ! Je viens de te dire que t'es méchant !

- Non, mais ça m'amuse de te surprendre, c'est tout.

- Ben c'est pas très difficile, tu manque pas d'imagination, papa le dit toujours, et ça énerve maman. Elle dit que plus tard, quand vous serez grands, toi et Fred, vous serez infernaux et pire que l'enfer.

- Oh, tu sais, maman, elle dit beaucoup de choses…

- Mais c'est vrai, non ? Elle a raison ?

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Faut bien vivre et rire… Le monde est triste, tu sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais.

- Maman m'a dit qu'il était beau et coloré, pour moi. Elle a dit aussi que pour l'instant, ça s'appelait l'enfance, et qu'après, ça allait se transformer. C'est quoi, transformer ?

- C'est quand c'est quelque chose, et après, c'est autre chose.

- Et par exemple ?

- Ben un papillon, avant c'est une chenille toute pourrie et toute moche qui rampe tordu, et après, ça se transforme en un beau papillon tout coloré. Ben le monde, c'est l'inverse. Au début c'est beau et coloré, comme t'a raconté maman, et après…

- … ça devient tout pourri et tout moche ? complétais-je, intriguée.

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que. C'est comme ça. C'est la vie. Les parents t'expliqueront, un jour. Mais en fait, pourquoi tu crie comme ça, à chaque fois, exactement ? demande-t-il.

Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité et constate qu'il sourit toujours.

- Tu m'as fait peur, marmonnais-je.

- J'avais compris, ça ! pouffe-t-il. Non mais, je veux dire… en quoi je t'ai fait peur ?

- Ben, ça m'a surpris…

- Ca t'aurais rien fait si tu dormais, remarque-t-il. Pourquoi tu dormais pas ? Tu devrais, à cette heure-ci, tu sais que demain, c'est le grand tournoi annuel de Quidditch de la famille, faut être en forme… Tous les gens éloignés de la famille débarquent à la maison, et on joue, et j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'attrapeuse en moins dans notre équipe. Déjà que Ron est nul en gardien… Enfin bon, il a que sept ans, mais quand même, il pourrait être plus rapide… Et Percy, tu parle d'un poursuiveur… Enfin bon. Pourquoi tu dormais pas ? répète-t-il.

- J'y arrive pas, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il fait froid et tout noir, et y'a des bruits bizarres…

- Et t'as peur ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Ben, oui…

- Faut pas !

Je sursaute devant son enthousiasme soudain.

- De quoi ?

- Faut pas avoir peur du noir et des bruits de la nuit ! C'est plutôt marrant…

- Mon lit grince, aussi. J'ai toujours l'impression…

- … que y'a quelque chose dessous ?

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai l'air idiote, à coup sûr. Je m'en veux de passer pour une trouillarde devant mon frère.

- T'inquiète pas, ça me faisait ça à moi aussi quand j'avais ton âge, tu sais.

- Et… ?

- Et rien du tout. J'ai compris que c'était bête, parce qu'en regardant dessous, ben y'avait rien. T'as jamais vérifié ?

- Ben, non. J'ai trop peur. C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, t'as dix ans et t'es hyper courageux…

- Tu sais, petite sœur, faut pas dire ça. C'est en faisant face à la peur qu'on devient courageux. C'est papa qui me l'a dit. Et de toutes façons, j'avais le même âge que toi quand j'ai regardé. Allez, regarde, vas-y… J'en viens, tu sais, et j'ai croisé rien, ni personne, sous ton lit. Juste un petit coup d'œil, tu te penche, tu regarde et tu souris. Je suis à côté, n'ai pas peur…

J'avale ma salive et me penche lentement, doucement vers le rebord du lit. Il grince encore plus. Le vent souffle encore, et la fenêtre claque, mais il est à côté. J'ai beaucoup moins peur, d'un coup. Je me décide enfin à regarder complètement.

Rien.

Rien du tout, à part un vieux parquet tout abîmé et un peu de poussière.

Je soupire de soulagement. Il me donne une tape de félicitation dans le dos, tellement fort que ça me coupe la respiration. Je suffoque, et il rigole.

- Ben voilà, c'était pas difficile.

Il sourit encore, toujours. Je l'admire un peu, quand même, lui et Fred, un peu beaucoup.

- Dis, quand t'avais six ans, toi aussi, ton monde était tout beau et tout coloré ?

- Ben… oui, bien sûr.

- Et maintenant, il est gris et triste, et moche, et pourri ?

- Bah non, pour l'instant, ça va. Papa dit que c'est après que ce sera plus dur. Mais tu sais, moi, j'ai pas trop à m'en faire, parce que de toutes façons, y'aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera comme un autre moi et qui restera tout le temps à côté.

Il fait allusion au fait qu'il ai un jumeau, et pas moi. J'ai pas de jumelle. Je suis toute seule, la dernière de la fratrie, la plus petite, la seule fille. Je me sens un peu perdue, des fois, mais eux deux sont toujours là pour me sourire et m'aider à me relever quand je tombe et que ça fait mal. Bill et Charlie sont grands, maintenant, et Percy, les jumeaux l'embêtent souvent pour rigoler, même si il est plus vieux qu'eux. Ron aussi, ils s'amusent à lui faire peur, comme moi. Y'a vraiment qu'eux que je vais voir quand j'ai peur, eux et les parents, et ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'ils seront toujours là, riant, souriant, prêts à me défendre, à me serrer dans leur bras quand j'en ai besoin.

- C'est comme une grosse bulle, reprend-t-il d'un air très sérieux. Quand t'es petit, t'es encore dedans, elle est toute belle, toute chaude et joyeuse, et tu joue dedans, t'es en sécurité. Et quand tu grandis…

Il marqua une pose, hésita un peu.

- Quand tu grandis… ? l'encourageais-je.

- Elle explose, murmura-t-il simplement.

- Oh.

- Celle de Bill a déjà pété depuis longtemps, précisa-t-il. Pareil pour Charlie. Je crois bien que celle de Percy aussi. La sienne a toujours été très fragile, à force de penser comme un grand, on en devient un très tôt…

- Ben c'est nul !

- Mais non, c'est la vie, c'est tout, on n'y échappe pas.

- Ben si. Je le ferais, moi. Je te le jure sur le doudou en forme de Souafle que maman m'a acheté pour Noël ! Je serais jamais grande.

Il rit doucement et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Ma moue obstinée semble l'amuser. C'est vexant.

- Tu me fais rire, petite sœur.

- J'ai remarqué. Pis m'appelle pas comme ça, ça me donne l'impression d'être encore plus petite.

- Peut-être parce que tu _es_ plus petite, sourit-il.

Je ne réponds pas, cette fois. Je sais qu'il a raison, et ce serait stupide de protester. J'ai toujours été la plus petite, la dernière, et ça servirait à rien de le nier. Il cherche à me provoquer, c'est tout. Mais il fait nuit, et froid, et j'ai sommeil. Il le remarque, m'embrasse le front et se lève.

- N'y pense plus, me conseille-t-il. Au monstre sous ton lit. Je suis là, moi. Si t'as peur, je suis là pour toi. Je le serais toujours. T'as six grands frères prêts à tout pour toi, alors n'ai pas peur, Gin'. Il te fera aucun mal. Ferme les yeux, dors, n'y pense plus. Papa dit qu'il faut qu'on vive tant qu'on le peut, et qu'on garde le plus longtemps possible la pureté de l'innocence et l'insouciance qu'on les enfants. Je sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire, mais je traduis ça par 'ferme les yeux, dors, n'y pense plus'. Alors fais-le, n'ai pas peur. Je suis là, petite sœur. Je suis là…

Je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir. Il m'adressa un dernier sourire, puis sortit de ma chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Je soupire, regarde la fenêtre ouverte qui laisse entrer le vent glacial, me blottis un peu plus sous mes couvertures. J'entends le lit grincer, et tous les bruits de la nuit se moquer de moi. Je les ignore avec fierté. J'ai plus peur. Y'a pas de monstre sous mon lit. J'apprendrais à plus avoir peur, à être courageuse, comme mes frères, parce que sinon, j'aurais l'air stupide à côté d'eux, et j'ai envie qu'ils soient tous fiers de moi. Et ma bulle, elle explosera jamais, ça sera toujours beau et coloré. J'ferais tout pour ça. Et on sera jamais séparé, moi et mes frères, et on restera tous heures pour toujours, on jouera au Quidditch ensemble et ils m'apprendront encore à être forte. La fenêtre peut bien claquer, et le vent peut bien souffler.

J'ai plus peur.

Y'a pas de monstre sous mon lit.


End file.
